neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emetifier
The Emetifier is a powerful subclass of artificer capable of etching life into constructs that serve as their slaves. It is a common practice among dwarfen clerics, who create such golems to protect their community or guard their secrets. Emetifier golems are sometimes sold as bodyguards. The Emitifier is linked, soul to soul, with his primary creation. Each Emetifier wears a magic amulet worth at least 2,000 gold pieces. The amulet allows the Emetifier to verbally control his creation, though, in theory, anyone wearing the amulet could control the golem. All damage dealt to the Emetifier, or anyone else wearing the amulet, is transfered to the golem. Status effects, level or energy drain, subdual damage, and Grevious Bodily Harm do not transfer this way. The damage occurs to the golem's life force, so by transference it becomes untyped. The Emetifier may end this effect as a standard action. Requirements Ownership of one deactivated construct of medium size, ability to read and write Dwarven, 6 ranks in any Craft Skill, the ability to cast 3rd level arcane or divine spells. Basic Information Hit Dice: 1d4 + con bonus Base Attack Progession: Slow (0, 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5) Will save: Fast (2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7) Fort Save: Slow (0, 0, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3) Reflex Save: Slow (0, 0, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3) Skills: 4+ Int bonus (Appraise, concentration, Craft (all, taken seperately), Decipher Script, Knowledge (History, Nobility, Arcana), Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. Radicals: At first level, the Emetifier inscribes EMET and 2 other radicals of his choice onto his golem. At each additional level, the Emetifier may inscribe 3 new radicals into his golem. He may also purchase a new radical from EPIC for 150 XP, or have a skilled Artificer inscribe a basic radical for him for 5,000 GP. Spells: +1 to exsisting spellcaster level at level 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. The Golem At creation, the Emetifier begins with a clay, flesh, or iron golem. They are all medium sized creatures with similar features. the iron golem has more armor class, the clay golem has more hit points, and the flesh golem has more flexability. Once EMET has been written on the golem's forehead, but before any other new radicals have been added, the stat block on the golem is: Medium humanoid, construct traits, 3d10 HD 20 hit points (4d10, 25 hp if Clay), Armor Class 15 (17 if Iron) Fort, Reflex and Will +2 (+3 if Flesh), Attacks: Slam +5 (1d10 + 3), or 2 slams. Darkvision 60 ft, low light vision, damage reduction 5/adamantine, magic, tranference. Speed 25 (5 squares). Radicals An Emetifier uses a special variant of the Dwarfen Language to give his creation life and power. At each level, the emetifier can add a certain number of new radicals to the words on his creation. Radicals, written on their own, have set effects. Radicals written together (which cost 2 to 5 radicals) have more advanced, unpredictable, powerful effects. Basic Radicals Life (EMET): Gives the construct life, or more hit points. Duty (ESET): Gives the construct a simple conditional command. Honor (EZET): Gives the construct better defences. Fate (EFET): Gives the construct better attacks. Destiny (EHET): Gives the construct more awareness. Modifier radicals Light (S) Dark (D) Power (P) Quick (K) Magic (M) Special Feats Intensive Study: You gain access to two more basic radicals and two more modifier radicals. Intensive Labor: You gain 3 additional radicals, inscribed immediately. Second Servant: You create and control a second golem, which begins with 2 radicals of your choice. You can take this feat multiple times.